fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Mega Man Blackout
Mega Man Blackout is another game in NES's first choose-your-stage-order game series, Mega Man. Mega Man Blackout focuses on the fact that Dr. Wily is in jail, so Bass attempts to take down Mega Man himself. Robot Masters Neon Man Neon Man's stage isn't the easiest stage in the game, but it wouldn't be too bad for a starting place. The style/theme for this stage is more headed towards the space or void, rather than a disco party. The stage starts with Mega Man doing some parkour suspiciously similar to Heat Man's parkour from his stage, as there are Yoku Blocks and Tellies spawning out of nowhere. Mega Man then drops down into a hole, where he has to make 3 tricky jumps to the other side of the room without touching the spikes down below. Mega Man then falls down another hole where green-ish geometric shapes fall out of the sky; sparkling like burning stars. These shapes must be avoided, however, as they will explode and take away 4 hitpoints on contact. While dodging the shapes, you'll encounter a couple Sniper Joes beside a Yoku Block puzzle where the consequence of falling is DEATH! After that you'll scroll to another room to find Eddie, with a ladder to the right of him. As you climb up the ladder, you'll enter another room with more Tellies and Yoku Blocks, but this time with the help of Metools. You'll do that for a while before you encounter a Big-Eye, and several time-bombs set to three ticks. This is where you'll enter the boss door and face Neon Man. When you enter the boss door, you actually fall down onto a platform (which you could fall off at anytime) where Neon man is seen riding a green geometric star similar to his color scheme. Neon Man then jumps off the star to watch it fall to the ground, and the fight begins. Usually Neon Man will start by charging at you, then shoot three stars which will home on you for a short time before dissolving. Neon man then will jump off the platform, but be saved by his star. He'll start floating up and down while using his neon stars in an Ice Man-like attack pattern. Neon Man will then fly above the platform, jump off the star and land on the other side of the platform, and watch the star fall and explode on his other side. The attack pattern continues from here. In Version 0.31, Neon Man will use Shadow Man's movement pattern to get to the other side of the platform before repeating, so the giant star will always be on the opposite side of the screen compared to where it originally was. Neon Man will take 25 shots from the Mega Buster, but can be defeated in 7 hits with the Reflex Katana. The Neon Shard (Neon Star in Europe) will fire a green star that will home in on enemies, but will explode if it doesn't hit anything. This weapon can be used 14 times before rendering useless. Mega Man's color scheme with the weapon equipped is light green and red (as seen on the right.) Neon Shard is very effective against Atom Woman. Reflex Man Reflex Man's stage is the Quick Man-equivelent stage, as it includes a pretty cruel death gimmick or two, but it is the shortest stage out of the 8. Reflex Man's stage looks pretty similar to a factory mass-producing a single product; All green and everything. Reflex Man's stage starts out with a couple Yoku Block puzzles assisted by Metools. After getting past the beginning point, Mega Man is introduced to the one gimmick that made Guts Man's stage annoying: Evil Green Platform Thingys. You'll have to pass those without falling off, and you'll be constantly jumping with the amount of times they drop. When you get through the pain, the stage will calm you with a relaxing vertical level layout, where you have to use ladders to move upward to the top, where you'll meet a Sumo-Bot, which'll create earthquakes that you'll have to avoid. But don't think getting to the Sumo-Bot is easy, as while heading upwards, you'll encounter Flying Metools. After getting past the Flying Metools and Sumo-Bot, you'll be introduced to Quick Man lasers while you have to travel upwards once more. But this time your only way of transportation are Yoku Blocks. Don't worry, though. After you make it up, you'll be greeted by two Sumo-Bots and a boss door. Reflex Man will start by wall-jumping to the top of the screen. He'll then jump down, and use his sharp arms to attempt to slice and dice you. If that doesn't work, he'll do a backflip to the other side of the screen and work his way up again, and will try the same tactic on the opposite side of the screen. Now if that doesn't work, he'll attempt to do an uppercut to the ceiling, and fall down. When he does this, he'll ground-stun you and cause an earthquake. So if you don't jump, you'll almost always get hit. Reflex Man only takes 19 hits with the Mega Buster, but he moves so quick that he'll still take a while to kill. He will, however, die in 6 explosions from the Horror Bomb. Not only that, but the Horror Bomb stuns Reflex Man. The Reflex Katana can be used three times in a row, and will slice enemies apart. You can also double-jump while having Reflex Katana equipped, (because there is no Rush Coil) but that will take Reflex Katana's energy, too. The Reflex Katana will take out Neon Man in a flash! The color scheme of the Reflex Katana is also similar to another robot master we love to hate, but not quite. Reflex Katana 20 times before breaking. When the ammo runs out, the double-jumping also does. Horror Man Horror Man probably has to be one of my least favorite of the main 8 robot masters of this game, but he isnt' terrible. The stage style is somewhere between a graveyard and a haunted house. The stage starts with you, a couple of small gaps, and Crowbirds. Crowbirds are these annoying crow-like enemies that drop exploding eggs from above. The thing is, the eggs make you lose health slowly until you fall/walk into water. Luckily, water isn't that far from the start. You'll then have to survive a spike-drop. Nothing super out-of-the-blue gimmicks, just a spike-drop. If you do survive the spike-drop, you'll be greeted by some Big-Eye Statues. These sculpted Big-Eyes actually jump from the background and land on the playing field, being annoying as usual. Not only that, but convenyor belt parkour, too! You'll then encounter another spike-drop, only to be greeted by Quick Man, who is the mini-boss of this level. Horrifying, right? Quick Man does act the exact same as he did from Megaman 2, though, so anybody who is in love with MM2 can kill him in a Flash! (Man) You'll then fall into another room to be greeted by Eddie. You'll continue to your left, and deal with Sumo-Bots and Crowbirds for a while. There is a giant pool of water at the end to reward you for your troubles. But you now have to maneuver through an underwater section! You'll have to make your way through Grenade Whales, which are robotic whales that cough up explosions. You'll then meet a Snorkel Metool or two and rise above the surface; Only to be greeted with a boss door. Horror Man will actually taunt you by handing you a small energy pellet, showing that he's determined to kill Mega Man enough that he wants Mega Man to be strong. Horror Man's boss room actually has a little bump in the middle, causing you to jump to get to the other side of the screen. Horror Man will start by jumping to the middle bump, jumping into the air and summoning two exploding spiders with little fuses coming out of their heads. Horror Man then can branch off into many different attack patterns: He can jump to either side, summon his spiders again, walk around, or call in a single Crowbird. (But since there is no sign of water, it's literally the worst thing that could happen to you) Horror Man will take 22 shots from the Mega Buster, but can be defeated in 8 hits from Atom Woman's weapon: Atom Blaster. Horror Man will give you the Horror Bomb weapon, where Mega Man will summon one of Horror Man's exploding spiders. You can also charge the weapon up to release Spidey: The jumping, heat-seeking spider. You can have two spiders of anykind on the screen at the same time. Releasing a normal spider takes up one use, while releasing Spidey takes two uses. The Horror Bomb can be used 19 times before breaking. Horror Bomb will also take-out Reflex Man. Atom Woman Atom Woman has probably the most challenging stage. Not because it has instant death gimmicks everywhere, but because of a gimmick in the stage later spoken of. The stage style is based around a lab of some type, with a pinch of Skull Man. The stage starts with some ladder climbing and basic platforming, being followed almost instantly after with Crystal Joes and Telly-like Atoms which explode on contact. You are then put against what seems to be a platforming challenge with Shellmets, which are Mettools that can walk on walls and ceilings. You then encounter Atom-Bridges. You can use Atom-Bridges as platforms, but after you jump and land on one, it explodes, leaving a death-pit behind. Don't worry, though, as no enemies accompany the Atom-Bridges. After walking past the Atom-Bridges, you are then put against the miniboss: Skull Man Skull Man has his original attack patterns on him, but he also has a chance to act a bit like Jewel Man with his shields, which can be annoying at times since it comes out of nowhere. Skull Man has a whole life bar, and drops the Rush Jet Adapter upon death. The thing is, though, is that Skull Man is only a Mini-Boss. After dealing with Jewel/Skull Man, you are then met by more Atom Bridges below you. This means you are required to detonate one of the platforms. What makes it worse is that a Crystal Joe requires you to detonate another platform or two, limiting your chances of surviving. You are then ambushed by Atom Tellies, Atom-Bridges, and Shellmets. This goes on until you fall down a spike-pit, and then greeted by a Big Eye and a boss door. Upon entering the boss door, you'll see a Parachute-wearing Metool falling down a little hole in the ceiling. The Met falls slow though, taking two minutes to reach Mega Man. You could wait to get hit and be teleported to Enker's stage, but you can also head to the right and fight Atom Woman and her challenging gimmick: Regen Atom-Bridges. Regen Atom-Bridges reappear every 9 seconds, but that still can be a challenge. Atom Woman will start by jumping to the middle of the screen, jumping in the air, and firing three atoms which act like Crystal Man crystals (but will eventually explode). Atom Woman will then clone herself into Proton Woman and Neutron Woman. Proton Woman will jump to the opposite side of the screen, then fire two atoms, then repeat. Neutron Woman will slide across the floor and fire one atom. Rarely, one of the two will transform back into Atom Woman and repeat her pattern, adding up to three. Atom Woman/Proton Woman/Neutron Woman take 27 shots to defeat in general. She can be killed by Neon Shard in 4 hits, though. The Atom Blaster fires a single exploding atom that will split into three when it comes in contact with an enemy. This weapon can be used 17 times before it runs out of energy. Atom Blaster can also be charged up to send out a homing version, using twice as much energy. The Atom Blaster is incredibly effective against Horror Man, probably due to Horror Man is not Micheal Bay, but Horror Man. Atom Blaster is also Skull Man's weakness, so you can try that out when trying to get to Enker. Marine Man Marine Man is the water robot of the game. It's gimmicks are always somehow related to water.. The stage theme for Marine Man revolves around Niagra Falls and waterfalls. The stage starts with Mega Man standing by the edge of a waterfall, and has to jump into it. Upon the player falling into the waterfall, a raft will catch Mega Man, but still fall. The raft is fragile, so if too many enemies are on it, it'll fall. The first wave of enemies are mainly Tellies and Metools. Tellies are more of an annoyance than an obstacle, since they can't actually sink your ship. After the first wave, the raft will reach the bottom of the waterfall and go through a lake. This is where the second wave of enemies attack. This time, if the raft gets hit too many times, it'll sink. The enemies mainly consist of Sniper Joes and Hammer Joes standing on other rafts. Hammer Joes can't hit the raft, but will deal more damage than Sniper Joes can. After that, you'll face a mini-boss who looks like an Octorock. The Octorock will shoot out rocks and Metools, which can sink your ship. The Octorock will only be damaged when you hit it in it's mouth. When you kill the Octorock, the raft will be hit by a Rolling Cutter and sink. Mega Man will then fall with the raft to the point where Mega Man's head is not covered. The water in this level will slow you down, so to move fast, you'd have to move left and right in midair. Also, this is where the checkpoint is, even though the level is already half way over. While walking in the water, you'll meet some Grenade Whales and Sniper Joes on rafts. You'll also have to do some ladder parkour while Asassain Joes attack. Asassain Joes are Sniper Joes with green hoods and a knife. You can only hit Asassain Joes between the delay of their strikes. You'll eventually reach the boss door and three Yoku Blocks to get you there. Marine Man will start by jumping around the screen, throwing anchors that will eventually fall off-screen. If you get hit by an anchor, you will be momentarily stunned. Marine Man will then call in a waterfall to block your view and continue throwing anchors. If the waterfall disappears, the water level will rise and Marine Man will start acting like Bubble Man, except throwing anchors instead of Bubble Lead. Eventually the water level will uncover Mega Man's head, and Marine man will call in a Sniper Raft: A green raft that acts like a Sniper Joe. After getting rid of the raft, The pattern repeats, except with one more waterfall each time the pattern repeats. Marine Man takes 26 hits with the buster, but can be killed in 10 shots with Retro Woman's weapon. Marine Anchor throws an exploding anchor that not only damages enemies, but can be used to take out Anchor Blocks to reveal alternate passages. Anchor Blocks appear in Vortex Man's stage, Enker's stage, and Bass Castle 3's stage. The Marine Anchor can be used 24 times before running out of ammo. Marine Anchor can take out Enker quicker than a normal buster could. Marine Anchor will also ignore Sniper Joe's shield. Updates Version 0.31 (Added May 7th) ~Added Reflex Man's stage ~Updated Neon Man's boss attack patterns so it can be a bit more complex ~Added Horror Man's stage ~Fixed a bug where Mega Man would occasionally glitch through the platform while fighting Neon Man after getting hit by Neon Man's ride (A giant neon star) Version 0.56 (Added May 15th) ~Added Atom Woman's, Marine Man's, and Vortex Man's stages (Vortex Man not yet added to page) ~Added in Shop, including 1Ups, E-Tanks, W-Tanks, Beat-Call, and Tango ~Tinkered with Reflex Man's mechanics ~Added Enker (Not yet added to page) ~Changed Atom Woman's weapon from Atom Spark to Atom Blaster Soundtrack Category:Fan Games Category:Games Category:Mega Man (series) Category:Mega Man Games Category:2015 Category:Platforming Games Category:Multi-Platform Games Category:NES Games Category:PlayStation 3 Games Category:Wii Games Category:Wii U Games Category:Sequels Category:Action Adventure Games Category:Action Games Category:Adventure Games